A Past Reviled
by akeye49
Summary: This is of Elena and Damon finding a book about his memories and how they have to watch them.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Book

Elena walks towards her home since she is just now getting home from school but notices that every few seconds she hears foot steps behind her. Though anytime she turns around she sees nothing. "I dont know who you are but you better come out if you know whats good for you" Elena yells to the unknown person.

"You know stalking and killing the girl I love was never really my thing" the raven haired man says as he walks towards her. "Damon!" Elena shouts as she runs and jumps in his arms. Damon wraps his arms around her and pick her up. "How are you here?" Elena asks as she grabs his hands. Damon tells her that he is good and that he came to get her. "Why did you come to get me?" Elena ponders and Damon replies "Some fan must have sent you a package in the mail". Elena just raises her eyebrow and shakes her head.

As the reach the pourch Elena sees a brown box on the welcome matt. Damon picks it up in one swift move and opens her door with his key.

Elena drops her bag and kicks the door closed. Well Damon just falls onto the couch ripping the box open.

"What is it?"Elena asks him as she flops down next to him. "It's a book" Damon replies pulling the heavy leatherd book out of th box. "I know that! What kind of book?" Elena ask as she slaps him. Damon just shrugs his shoulders as Elena takes the book from him. Elena opens it to the first page that says "The Memories of Damon Salvator".


	2. Chapter Two: Memory One

As soon as Elena sees the Title of the book she feels her eyes widen in shock. Damon watchs catches her exspression and watches her movement in an instant so that when it falls through her fingers he is able to catch it. "What is it? Elena, what is it?" Damon yells at her and shakes her shoulders in alarm.

Elena puts her hand on his arms and whispers in a tone to low for a human to hear. "Its a book of yout memories" Elena repeats and sits on the couch. Damon takes a step back from shock and looks at her with nervousness. "Was there a note?" Damon questions as he skims through the book. Elena shakes her head no and Damon stops looking for through the book when a letter falls out. Elena picks it up and opens it to find it written in black ink and old parchment paper.

_"January,2017. Dear Damon and Elena I have sent you this book to the year 2009 so you can learn of Damon's past. Now we will not force you but we highly siggest that you do for it will bring you both closer. I do hope it helps you and hope you treat the book well. Once your done give the book to someone you trust for they shall be able to acess your memories as long as they have this book. -From a Friend"_ Elena finishes and Damon looks green.

Elena puts a hand on Damons back and rubs it as she put the book and letter down on the table. Damon just leans back and enjoys the soothing touch of her hand. "We dont have to read it and besides if you dont then I swear I wont and Ill let you put it somewhere that no one will know of" Elena whispwrs to him in a soothing voice and Damon just leans onto her sshoulder. Damon explains he doesnt mind and trust her more than anyone to see it all. So with his permisson they open the book and the whole world changes before them.

**The year is 1844 and there is a young boy with raven hair and the bluest of eyes. His smile is so free and his laugh so light. The boy runs around the hall of the Salvator Mannor. Damon being but a boy of five forgot to tie his shoe laces and this resolutes in the boy falling and hitting a table.**** The table shakes and the vase on it just wobbles until it crashes onto the floor. The boy looks at the broken vase in fear and a maid named Julianne comes running to him. "Master Damon, What has happened here?" Julianne questions and Damon looks at her and explains it. "It will be ok, Master Damon but boy will your father be mad when he finds out" Julianne explains to the young boy. This strikes fear with in the child more than anythanything and no matter how Damon begs it makes no difference of the situation. Eventually the boys father finds out and at first does nothing but slaims the drink he has down in anger. Damon's father lectures the boy in question about how the vase held his Dear Grandmother.**** "You must learn a lesson not to break things and for the you must have something broken in just as great of value"His Father explains and walks to Damon's room. Damon runs quickly following him and sees his father take the box of his favor horses ashes. The father takes the box and smashes it to the groud. The boy starts to cry and the man slaps him saying,"A real man of any stature does not cry". Damon left hurt and alone just shutts the door and left the pain of his lose consume him. **

The memory ends and Elena's heart aches for the boy. She never takes anyone's pain for nothing but this is especially true when that is directed towards a child. Especially a boy she know. "What?How"Elena questions as she looks to Damon. A tear falls down his face.


End file.
